Reina peligrosa
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: Mio es una ejemplar estudiante de notas altas y buena actitud pero por la noche eso cambia debido a un trauma haciendo que esta se convierta en una asesina, ¿podrá Tainaka Ritsu, la mejor agente de policía de Tokio, atrapar a esta criminal?.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos. ^^ Bueno pues hoy traigo una idea para historia esto es algo así como el prólogo. Ejem… espero que os guste.**

**_Enjoy!_**

Una sombra se divisaba pasar entre la inmensa oscuridad de la calle apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna. La figura de una chica encapuchada con las manos en los bolsillos ocultando el rojo de sus dedos manchados de lamentos. La capucha no dejaba ver sus ojos sumidos en el vacío, consumidos por el odio más profundo. Otra vez, otra vez había caído en sus deseos de destrucción. Una vez más había vaciado su furia contra un cuerpo sangriento, suplicante de vida la cual ella cada vez le arrebataba más y más asta que finalmente simplemente se apagaba su existencia.

La luz de la luna apenas alumbraba sus rosados labios junto con un hilo de sangre que salía de los mismos. Dos largos mechones negros caían a cada lado de la capucha llegando un poco más debajo de su pecho. Su chaqueta salpicada de sangre, su falda cubierta de lágrimas, su conciencia marcada de dolor.

"Maldita…" la débil voz se hizo presente detrás de ella.

Se detuvo por unos instantes sin voltear. La voz proveniente de aquel callejón oscuro donde anteriormente tanto disfrutó la hizo detener. El olor a sangre empezaba a extenderse por toda la calle algo que le gustaba, algo con lo que disfrutaba.

"Ju-juro… que esto no quedará así" se volvió a escuchar de ese callejón.

La chica se volteó, el silencio invadió la tenebrosa calle. La figura de la chica se infiltró callejón cual fantasma, aterrador y mortal fantasma. No sabía que había un superviviente, no sabía que aún podría…

.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente abrió los ojos. El viento se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación haciéndola estremecer de frío. Con pesadez se reincorporó en la cama sin dejar de admirar las sábanas blancas de la misma. Otra vez había despertado, una vez más le quedaba un día por vivir. Sonrió fríamente con la vista perdida en la nada. Un día más en la oscuridad, un día más en la despiadada sociedad.

Sé levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana, no sin antes apreciar el soleado día que hacía. Un día perfecto, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío simplemente perfecto. Los ojos grises bajaron del cielo a la tierra, los coches circulaban tranquilamente, los estudiantes caminaban hablando entretenidos y los niños corrían de un lado a otro siendo observados por unos ojos envidiosos escondidos por una capa de indiferencia. En concreto se fijó en dos niñas pequeñas que corrían de un lado a otro en zig zas con los brazos extendidos como aviones mientras reían y esquivaban estudiantes o personas mayores.

"¡Mio, a desayunar!"

El grito le hizo desviar lentamente la mirada hacía la puerta y cuando volvió la mirada a la calle las dos niñas ya no estaban. Unos segundos después abandonó la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Buenos días Mio" saludó la madre con una sonrisa.

Mio, como todas las mañanas, le regresó la sonrisa mientras se sentaba. En el otro extremo sentado estaba su padre cubierto por un periódico. El padre bajó el periódico hasta ver a su hija.

"Buenos días, Mio."

Mio lo miró por unos segundos con indiferencia. Aguantó su mirada de seriedad con asco antes de que una punzada de dolor le atravesara la cabeza y bajara la mirada.

"Buenos días, padre." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a comer.

El padre regresó a la lectura satisfecho. Por otro lado la madre le tocó la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina añadiendo un "no seas tan fría con tu padre". La chica sin hacer mucho caso siguió comiendo ahora solo con su padre en la cocina.

"¿Sabes que día es hoy?" preguntó el señor Akiyama.

"Viernes."

"¿Recuerdas que tienes que hacer?" volvió a cuestionar pasando la hoja del periódico.

Los ojos grises se volvieron indiferentes mientras se levantaba sin responder y salía de la cocina. Por encima del papel volvieron a salir los ojos grises del señor Akiyama quien veía irse a su hija de la estancia, se lo tomaría como un sí.

"…Esta mañana han sido encontrado nuevamente cuatro cadáveres en un callejón de la ciudad de Tokio. Las autoridades informan que la forma de asesinato tiene que ver con la conocida criminal que azota desde hace meses esta ciudad. Los cuerpos fueron golpeados hasta caer muertos, sin pistas ni huellas aparentes. Este criminal esta siendo reconoci…" se escuchaba la voz del presentador por todo el salón.

La señora Akiyama miraba las noticias sentada en el sofá. Cuando esta se percató que su hija salía de la cocina la llamó atrayendo su atención.

"¿Has visto? Ese criminal ha matado de nuevo ayer." Dijo mirando a su hija la cual estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras cuando la había llamado. "ten mucho cuidado Mio, las calles de Tokio no son seguras últimamente." Dijo con preocupación por su hija.

Mio con un simple asentimiento por su parte emprendió su camino de nuevo. Mientras subía las escaleras no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con rabia mientras el pelo le cubría los ojos. "no sabes cuanto te odio" fue todo lo que pensó.

Sin demorarse para no llegar tarde fue a su habitación, se baño y alistó para ir a la escuela. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de su madre.

"Espera Mio, se te olvida el forro de las gafas que como siempre te has dejado en el desván" Mio se mantuvo inmóvil mientras su madre se acercaba. "Ya no sé como decirte que no me gusta que estudies en el desván" agregó con una sonrisa entregándole el forro.

"Lo siento" dijo cogiendo el forro "créeme si fuera por mi no iría". Una risa se escucho por parte de su madre.

"Creo que ningún estudiante estudiaría si fuera por querer o no querer" respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica la miró por unos momentos antes de abrir el forro de las gafas y sacar unas gafas negras de él. Las gafas eran finas y no parecían pesar mucho. Mio Akiyama la estudiante ejemplar con tanta perfección como insociabilidad estaba de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-

En una comisaría no muy lejos de allí una agente estaba sentada en su mesa tomando un café caliente con extra de azúcar. La chica tenía los pies en la mesa con despreocupación. La comisaría estaba prácticamente vacía, solamente habían unos policías trabajando en el ordenador o jugando a los marcianitos en el mismo debido a la poca gente que había poniendo denuncias y de más.

Dejó el café en la mesa mientras se sentaba correctamente. Su escritorio era un desastre todo lleno de papeles y envoltorios de comida rápida.

En medio de todo el desastre cayeron unos papeles pesadamente apartando de la fuerza el resto de papeles.

"Este caso es tuyo, Tainaka" dijo su jefe antes de irse sin dejarla responder.

Y sí, iba a responder tanto era así que se había quedado con la boca abierta y el dedo levantado para quejarse cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. Con fastidio cogió los papeles de su mesa y los empezó a ojear.

Unos ojos ámbar miraban unos papeles cada vez más seriamente. En ellos habían fotos de cadáveres, casualmente todo hombres, junto con la información de todos ellos ya sea desde su nombre hasta la causa de su muerte. Por encima miró las fotos y contó el numero de muertos; 187.

Su cara se volvió totalmente seria mientras cerraba el lado de la carpeta marrón que mantenía los papeles unidos. Los dejó en la mesa y justo cuando iba apartar la vista de ellos pudo leer el nombre de el asesino.

Cogió su café y alzó la vista mirando a la nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café caliente.

"..Con que Reina peligrosa ¿eh?" dijo para si misma antes de sonreír. Esto podría ser divertido.

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews?. Bueno también he de decir que esta historia es un poquito fuerte más adelante y cuando digo un poquito es bastante, por eso es " T ". No la he puesto en " M "porque… em… vale no sé por qué el caso es que yo he avisado. xD**

**Bye bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Bueno aquí traigo la continuación, siento haberme demorado tanto pero vamos allá.

_Enjoy_

Una castaña caminaba con un maletín en la mano en dirección al colegio. En la otra mano tenía unos papeles entre ellos la ficha de un hombre el cual había sido asesinado hace unos meses, el primer muerto de el asesino más conocido en Tokio. La mujer mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, en sus veintitrés años de vida nunca había visto un cuerpo tan desfigurado a causa de una paliza. Por suerte el cuerpo había sido reconocido por medio de una comparación de ADN, al parecer era el padre de una alumna de uno de los institutos mixtos más prestigiados de Tokio.

"Nakano Azusa Mmm…" susurro para si misma sin dejar de caminar.

Hacía ya unos días había sido el último ataque de la conocida criminal la reina peligrosa pero durante ese tiempo no pudo encontrar nada en los papeles que le dieron al aceptar, o más bien obligar a aceptar, ese peculiar caso. Ni huellas, ni sangre, ni muestras de pelo, aquel criminal era bastante cuidadoso al parecer. Chistó por lo bajo al pensar en ello.

"¡Cuidado!"

Andaba tan concentrada en los papeles que cuando dobló la esquina a la derecha no se percató de la chica que corría por esa calle y sin poder evitarlo ambas chocaron contra la otra cayendo al suelo.

Los papeles volaron por los aires desperdigándose por todo el suelo. Los dos maletines también cayeron junto con unas gafas.

Cuando la morena abrió los ojos pudo ver a una chica vestida de uniforme delante suya con cara de apuro pero apenas la pudo ver ya que la chica se levantó rápidamente cogió su maletín, y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Ritsu por inercia miró por donde se fue corriendo pero solo consiguió ver una vez más ese cabello color carbón antes de que desapareciera por una de las calles paralelas. Por un largo tiempo se quedó mirando por donde esa chica se había ido hasta que despertó de su embobamiento y volvió la vista al suelo.

"¡Maldita cría!" gritó con furia al ver que todos los papeles estaban por el suelo.

Chistó una vez más antes de empezar a recoger los papeles junto con el maletín. Cuando estaba recogiendo el último papel se pudo percatar de algo que no era suyo.

"¿Mhn…?" exclamó recogiendo el objeto. "¿Será de esa chica…?" pensó mirando de nuevo por donde se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…Entonces su padre seguía la misma rutina cuando de repente un día no volvió a casa después de trabajar, ¿no es así?" cuestiono Ritsu mirando los apuntes que había tomado de la declaración.

"Sí, exactamente" afirmó Azusa.

El silencio reinó en la sala de profesores, la cual estaba siendo utilizada para el interrogatorio. La morena miraba a la policía apuntar cosas sin parar y apenas haciendo preguntas concretas y precisas lo cual en cierto modo la hacía poner nerviosa.

La joven estudiante miró al suelo mientras la melancolía la reconcomía. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo llegaban y le preguntaban por su padre? Ya lo había olvidado al igual que lo de su madre gracias al psicólogo pero ahora que aquella policía estaba allí para recordárselo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"Perdóne…" susurro apenas audible, Ritsu hizo un sonido indicándole que siguiera hablando "..¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué después de tres meses?.." susurró con dolor en la voz.

La castaña dejó de escribir y la miró. Lo que vio la impresionó un poco, la chica estaba a punto de llorar, miraba al suelo con los ojos llorosos.

Con una sonrisa posó una mano en el hombro de la chica para darle confianza "por que pienso atrapar al asesino de su pa-"

"¡No me mienta!" gritó sorpresivamente la pequeña levantándose de golpe de la silla " estoy harta de las mentiras, encontraremos al criminal decían, no va a morir decían, volverás a ser feliz decían ¡no quiero más mentiras!" gritó por último mientras sus ojos desprendían amargas lágrimas.

Ritsu se sorprendió la verdad pero como una buena policía se levantó de su sitio e intentó cogerla de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

"Nadie te está mintiendo" dijo muy convencida mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Cayese! ¡no es verdad! ¡usted miente, todos mienten!" gritó por último soltándose de el agarre y saliendo corriendo de la sala sin poder dejar de llorar.

Ritsu se quedó unos segundos asumiendo la información de lo sucedido, había sido ¿cómo decirlo? ¿extraño?.

Al poco tiempo una profesora de cabello marrón y gafas entró en la sala con cara de disculpa.

"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, supongo que Azusa aún no a superado lo de sus padres" se disculpó acercándose a Ritsu la cual estaba de pie mirándola.

"Espere, ¿sus?" cuestionó.

"Sí, ¿no sabe lo de su madre?"

Ritsu negó levemente con la cabeza esperando a que se lo dijera. Tras unos segundos Sawako se dispuso a hablar.

"Verá, hace tres meses cuando el padre de Azusa no llegó a casa fue junto a su madre a buscarlo pero al llegar a la comisaría solo les informaron de su muerte. Azusa se lo tomó bastante mal al igual que su madre pero…" se detuvo unos segundos antes de completar "…la madre de Azusa a las semanas se tomó unas pastillas junto con varias drogas…"

"¿Se suicidó?" preguntó Ritsu la cual se quedo algo sorprendida con la historia.

La profesora sonrió con tristeza. "No, las pastillas la hicieron enloquecer hasta el punto de querer matar a su hija. La persiguió repitiendo que las dos estarían con su padre dentro de poco, por suerte los vecinos al escuchar el ruido fueron en su rescate. Después de eso la madre fue ingresada y murió a los pocos días, hicieron todo por salvarla mas no pudieron hacerlo. Después de la muerte de su madre Azusa empezó a tener ataques de histeria severos, pensamos que con el Psicólogo la había vuelto estable… al parecer no del todo."

Ritsu se quedó completamente sin palabras después de esa historia. Esa chica se veía tan normal, tan sociable y alegre aunque la realidad fuera otra, se veía alegre. Ritsu tragó saliva y se masajeó las sienes con dos dedos.

"Entiendo, ¿quién la cuida ahora?"

"Yo soy su tutora legal, la apadriné cuando sus padres murieron."

Ritsu alzó la vista encontrándose con la de la profesora y la dirigió de nuevo al escritorio. Esa asesina había hecho que todo esto pasase, ella sola había destruido la vida de una estudiante. Aún no sabía los otros crímenes que había cometido pero una cosa estaba claro ahora, más que nunca, tenía ganas de atrapar a esa criminal con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza apretando los puños.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro chicos rodeaban a una estudiante con la camisa desabrochada y golpeada en la esquina del baño. La morena solo lloraba intentando que por ningún medio la tocarán. Mio estaba desesperada en el suelo, no sabía como librarse de ellos por lo que solamente lloraba de impotencia. Siempre era maltratada pero nunca hasta ese punto. Cuando uno de los chicos se acercó ella simplemente cerró los ojos intentando evadirse del mundo.

El miedo se multiplicó en ella. Por pura inercia se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras se ponía en posición fetal en la esquina. Sentía la calidez de las lágrimas recorrer su mejilla. ¿Esto era todo? ¿acabaría así? Realmente se lo merecía pero no, no lo podía aceptar. No quería volver a sentir esa asquerosa sensación de impotencia, de inferioridad absoluta.

Al pasar el tiempo y no sentir nada abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio, no muy nítidamente, fueron a los cuatro chicos en el suelo inconcientes. Entonces sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Rápidamente se apartó de esa mano y miró a la poseedora mientras lloraba. Era una chica de pelo castaño, ojos acaramelados y un poco más alta que ella. Pero no se confiaba, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Tranquila, solo vengo para ayudarte" dijo con una sonrisa la Ritsu intentando calmarla pero Mio solo se alejaba más arrastrándose por el suelo sin dejar de llorar. "vamos… no te haré daño… ven" susurro nuevamente acercándose.

No sabía que hacer, estaba bastante confundida, ¿debía o no ir con esa chica?.

"Espera…" Ritsu afinó la vista mientras miraba a la chica. "…tú eres la chica de esta mañana."

Mio la miró aún llorando. Era cierto que su cara le parecía familiar.

"Tranuila." Susurró nuevamente acercándose a ella.

Necesitaba ayuda y ella se la ofrecía, tenía que aceptarla, la necesitaba, la ansiaba….

-.-.-.-.-.

Ritsu salía de el instituto siendo vista por todos los estudiantes. Se había dejado el maletín fuera del baño, con suerte al salir se encontró con Sawako de nuevo y le pidió que ella lo llevará en su lugar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Mio no quería salir de el baño, solo aceptó cuando Ritsu le propuso llevarla ella hasta el hospital más cercano.

Por eso mismo era observada mientras cargaba a Mio entre sus brazos. Mio rodeaba su cuello con las manos y estaba escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro debido a que aún sollozaba levemente. Ritsu sentía sus cálidas lágrimas rozándole piel mientras salía. Esa chica le daba autentica pena, al igual que Azusa, al parecer este instituto estaba siendo un autentico infierno para muchas personas.

"Gracias." Susurró levemente Mio en su cuello.

Ritsu solamente sonrió mientras se la llevaba de allí.

-Continuará-

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿os ha dado tanta pena como a mi la pobre Azusa?. Ejem. ¿Reviews de qué os ha parecido?.En este capítulo solo sale la Mio "buena", por así decirlo, pero en el siguiente volverá a salir la Mio que tanto me gusta, la reina peligrosa. xD

Respecto a las dudas de Hinata:

No, lo del callejón fue real lo que se comprobó por as noticias y de lo otro es por que… lo siento pero sería spoiler. D:

Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo esta historia. ^^Bye.


End file.
